The shelf system is widely used, such as in shopping malls, logistics warehouses, factory warehouses and so on, and is used to place goods or display items. In the process of use lighting is necessary in the shelf system, especially in the use of the shelves in the store, the lighting requirements are particularly many, such as saving space, security, easy assembly, aesthetics, and so forth.
In the prior art, the wires of the shelf system having an electrical supply generally first pass through the hollow shelf rail of the shelf system and extend out from the shelf rail. However, when the entire shelf system has been assembled and placed in the mall or supermarket, if users want to adjust the electrical supply, it will be very troublesome as it is difficult to disassemble the entire shelf if needed to rearrange the wires. This has costly results for manpower and wasting time.